


Caught Red Handed

by Akrieger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrieger/pseuds/Akrieger
Summary: This is a collect of all different ways the Legends find out about Sara and Ava. All pieces are light, fluffy, and funny. I am open to suggestions. Everything happens post 3x12.





	1. Zari

It all happens so fast. One second Ava was telling her she didn’t want her to be “normal”, and the next their lips are meeting. Sara wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but the kiss sends shivers down her spine and makes her heart race. Their hands move across each other’s body, the kiss deepening. Sara tries to keep her composure, but is beginning to crave more. She wants to move her hands toward Ava’s shirt when pirate have to interrupt. Because of course pirates have to ruin the kiss she had been fantasizing about for weeks.

Watching Ava beat up the pirates only makes Sara want her even more, but she tries to play it cool. She thinks asking Ava to have a drink was better than pushing her against the wall and kissing her until she was breathless. Everything comes so natural with Ava, talking, joking, flirting. Ava asks if she has a room, with her voice slightly lower and her eyes raking over Sara’s body. Feeling the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in her stomach, Sara take Ava’s hand and begins to lead her to her room. They didn’t even make to the bed before Sara gently pushes Ava against the wall, and places a searing kiss on her lips. Ava lets the Captain take control, but only for a few seconds before she pushed Sara back. This causes a look of panic to set onto Sara’s face, until Ava smirks and begins to unbutton her shirt. 

Ava says with a cocky grin, “Captain Lance, is that your bed”?

Sarah tries to keep her eyes focused on Ava’s eyes and not her red lacy bra. “Ahh. Yes. Yes. It is.”

Ava continues to undress and slips her blazer and shirt off with ease, tossing them on the floor. “Well then I think we should put it to use.”

Taking a step to close the space between them, Sara grabs onto the belt loops of Ava’s pants and pushes her back onto the bed. “I can think of a few ways to do that.”

Sara straddles the agent, and grabs her hands and placed them her own hips. Sara takes her own shirt off and slowly unclasps her bra, keeping eye contact with Ava the whole time. Ava moved her hands up Sara’s toned stomach, and cups her breasts. Sara let out a small gasp, and bends down to connect their lips. The kiss is sloppy, their tongues battling for dominance. Sara moves her lips down and begins to kiss Ava’s neck, sucking here and there. She continues down and places small kisses on Ava’s exposed collarbone. She reaches her hand behind Ava’s back and takes off her bra. Sara takes pause and admire’s Ava’s chest, but only for second, because Ava decides to turn the tables. She flips Sarah over, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Sara has a surprised look on her face, “Ohh I see how it is Agent Sharpe!”

Ava lets out an adorable giggle, but quickly recovers saying in her sexy voice, “I think you are wearing too many clothes Captain Lance”.

Simultaneously, Ava moved her hands to Sara’s waistband and unzips her jeans. Sara lifted up her hips slightly to allow Ava to slip her pants down to her ankle. Sara is about reach up for Ava’s body when the agent grabs her hand in pins it back to the bed. Ava takes Sara’s other hand as well leaving Sara unable to move.

Ava asks with a hint of insecurity, “Is this okay?”

Sara smiles, “Yes Agent Sharpe, but I am getting anxious so you better keep going.”

Ava goes to move down in between Sara’s legs when she hears something shatter from behind her. Sara bolts up, her knee connecting with Ava’s face, causing the agent to let out a soft yelp as she falls backwards toward the floor. Sara looks up to see Zari standing there, a plate in pieces on the floor, blueberries rolling around. Sara immediately throws a blanket over Ava, and covers her chest with her arm.

Zari just continues to look like a baby deer in headlights as Sara collects herself enough to speak, “Zari! Can you close my door?”

Speechless Zari quickly reaches for the door handle and slams the door as she runs down the hall. Ava mumbles from under the blanket, “You think she saw me? Can I come out now?”

Sara laughs and moves toward the bottom of the bed to look down as the agent peaks her head from under the polka dotted throw. “I think she saw us, but didn’t you come out years ago…”

Ava chuckles, “Really, you crack a gay joke right now? Shouldn't you be embarrassed or something right now?”  
Sarah slides down to the floor so she is laying next to Ava, “Why would I be embarrassed, I look good naked, you look good naked. We are two hot women having hot...fun. Zari should consider herself lucky to have seen that.”

Ava couldn’t help but blush and laugh at the same time, “Thank you, and that was hot and fun, but I think Zari is more traumatized than anything. You should go check on her.”

Sara makes an adorable pouty face that melts Ava’s heart, “but this” she motioned in between herself and Ava, “is so much more fun.”  
Ava leans over and kisses her softly, “Yes it is, but you are her captain, and you know it’s the right thing. I will stay here, and wait for you. I might even be wearing less clothes when you come back.”

Sara rushes to grab her clothes, not even buttoning her pants and puts on Ava’s shirt backward. She opens the door and begins to run down the hall, before she turns back and goes to shut her bedroom door. “Almost forgot to close this...again”

Ava laughs and shakes her head, amazed at how much she already is falling for Sara. She moves back to the bed, slides down her pants and panties, and gets under the covers. She can hear Zara faintly down the hall yelling at Sara.

“How could you forget to close the door? The door? Ahh! I will never unsee that. No offense, Captain. Ava is hot and all, but really? The door?” “You were the one that told me to ask her out!” 

“Ask her out, not have sex with her with your door open for me to walk by and having to see Ava half naked! And don’t get me started on what I heard!” “Fine. I will keep the door closed from now on, but right now I have a very hot women that is naked in my bed. We will talk about this later. Goodnight...you might want to wear ear plugs tonight”

Two seconds later, Sara comes busting back into the room already taking off her shirt and pulling down her pants, falling toward the bed. Ava can’t help but laugh, “Sara, you forgot to shut the door...again”


	2. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this week has been had for Avalance shippers! But, don't worry, Sara and Ava are endgame.

"Captain, I know you said not to interrupt you when talking with Director Sharpe, but I thought you would like to know we have a new problem. There is a level 5 anachronism that is growing rapidly toward a level 6. I think you should assemble the Legends." 

Sara lets out a sigh of frustration, and turned toward the computer screen that she was video messaging Ava on, " Thank you Gideon. Looks like duty calls, but you are still coming over tonight for some late night french toast sticks and a movie, right?" 

Ava chuckles at Sara's frustrated face, she is the most adorable woman Ava has even seen. "Go save history and time itself. If it gets out of hand please remember to call me this time. We don't need another Ice Age situation. We were lucky those woolly mammoths didn’t cause too much damage to the Great Wall of China. And, of course, I wouldn't miss Gideon's french toast... or finding some creative ways to use maple syrup." Ava made sure wink when she said the last part before ending the call, causing Sara to cough slightly and blush.

Sara has a megawatt smile on her face as she walks toward the bridge making sure to collect all of the members of the team on her way, "Alright everyone, looks like we have more work to do. We have a level 5, almost 6, anachronism in Manhattan 1961. Apparently Audrey Hepburn decides to drop out of her role as Holly Golightly in the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's." 

Nate chimps in his historical expertise, "Breakfast at Tiffany's was a film that won two Academy Awards and was named by the US government in 2012 as a culturally and historically significant motion picture. Furthermore, it launched the career of fashion icon and hollywood superstar, Audrey Hepburn.”

“Thank you Nate,” Sarah pulled up a map of Manhattan to the screen, “We need to go in, convince Audrey to keep the part, and get out. Simple. Ray and I will go talk to Audrey, and try and figure out why she quit. Nate and Wally go talk to the director and writer. See if anything is there. Amaya and Wally go check out the set. Rory and Zari, stay on the ship and try and coordinate the coms. Alright Legends, lets go see about that little black dress!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Ray are talking through central park when Ray feels a sharp pain in his ribs and realizes it was just from Sara’s elbow, “Look Ray, I think that’s her sitting on the bench.”

The two Legends walk up to the bench, “You look like you could use someone to talk to. What’s got you looking so sad?” Ray used his warm smile to try and charm the actress. 

“And who might you be?” Audrey says with a slight grin. 

“Ray Palmer, and this is my friend Sara. We heard that you are having trouble with the movie. We just wanted to see if there was anything we could do to make you want to stay.” 

Audrey let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. “Unless you can get rid of one of my fellow cast members, then I don’t think so.”

Raya and Sara exchanged a look before Sara sat down on the bench, “Why would you want us to do that. Did a guy do something to you that you didn’t want him to.” Even at the thought of sexual harassment and assault made Sara's fist clench and heart rate rise.

Audrey just shook her head, “No, not a guy. A girl. And it’s nothing that I didn’t want, or at least what I thought I wanted. It’s in the past now, and really there is nothing that can be done. Just a broken heart. I have to move on, and that's impossible doing that stupid movie.” 

Before Sara or Ray could respond, Audrey got up and walked away, vanishing into the the crowded sideway of Central Park. Sara decided to call back the Legends to the ship and figure out the best way to proceed, but before that she let Ray convince her to stop for ice cream. 

As Ray took a huge bit of his hot fudge sundae he mumbled in excitement, “Captain! I came up with the perfect plan, one that you will probably be pretty excited about. Audrey obviously has a broken heart from one of her castmates, right? So we just need her to get over her ex. What better way to do that then to get her interested in someone else. And knowing that Audrey apparently has a liking for women, I think you need to use some of your other super skills. Maybe pull a Queen of France or Guinevere if you know what I am saying.” 

Sara couldn’t help but chuckle at Ray’s proposal, “Seriously Ray! Your plan is for me to seduce Audrey Hepburn! Really!” 

Ray put his hands up in defense, “Yes, but the plan could work. Why not at least try? You have to admit Ms. Hepburn is quite the attractive female, and she was already looking you up and down in the park. Come on Cap, just ask her to coffee or something.”

Sara laughed under her breath. A few weeks ago she would probably try out Ray’s plan, but that was before Ava came into her life. She wasn’t sure if they were exclusive or not, girlfriends or not, but it didn’t matter to her. She didn’t want to sleep with, or be with, anyone but Ava. She had her heart all to herself. “You know Ray, I don't think Audrey is really my type (a total lie). Maybe you should try and seduce her. I can teach you some of my pick up lines.”

Ray wasn’t having it though, “Come on Captain! She is totally your type. She is everyone's type. We are talking about Audrey Hepburn! What? Are you nervous she is going to turn you down? You are Sara I can make any women throughout time fall in love with me Lance.

Sara shook her head and couldn’t suppress the laugh that came to her. She had to admit that was a pretty accurate title for her. “Ray! I don’t make every woman fall in love with me, just a few! Audrey is very pretty, but I can’t. I don’t want to.”

Ray was practically begging, “But, why?” 

Sara finally gave in, “I am with someone. Okay? I don’t think that she would appreciate it if I slept with someone else. And even to save time, I would not sleep with anyone because I love her. And, I don’t want to upset and lose Ava. She means too much to me. Besides, you don't want to get on her bad side trying to get me to screw other women, so we should pretend this conversation never happened!”

Ray busted out a smile and engulfed Sara in a huge huge, “I didn’t know you and Director Sharpe were in love! I thought it was just a friends with benefits type thing, if you know what I mean. Wow! Sara, I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy and in love. Ava seems great, and I can’t wait to get to know her better.” 

Sara forgot what it felt like to be supported by friends like Ray Palmer. She felt extremely lucky to have the Legends. “Thanks Ray, she really is great. Sorry your plan isn’t going to work. You still might have a shot with Audrey yourself.”

Ray put his arm around Sara as they began to walk toward the Waverider, “Yeah maybe I will. I am no Sara Lance, but looks like I am the best bachelor left. I guess I will just have to take one for the team.”


	3. Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Just so you know, each chapter can be read as a one shot or as a continuing story. It's really up to you, just imagine that Sara and Ava have kept their relationship a secret, and now the team members are finding out about it.

Just as the Legend's movie night was about to begin, Gideon interrupted,"I am sorry Legends, looks like the Star Wars marathon will have to wait. We have a level seven anachronism that appears to be growing. You are going to want to put some sunscreen on for this one."

Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment as Sara turned off the screen, "You heard Gideon, let's all get to the bridge and see what we are dealing with. Yoda will still be there when we get back." Sara deep down was disappointed as well, but that was more because she was excited to watch the scene with Natalie Portman in a tight ripped white jumpsuit.

"Alright Legends, the anachronism is in Hawaii 2015. It appears that Genghis Khan has been misplaced in time, and now trying to march his army across the beautiful island of Maui. Unfortunately, he has taken over the majority of the island, and has named himself emperor. There is a small group of rebels forming in the South. It seems to me they are planning an attack on Genghis's newfound palace, aka the Kahului airport. I think they could use some backup."

Sara remembered sitting in the kitchen with Ava, drinking her rum floats and talking about their future second date. Time always seemed to have an appreciation for irony. However, right now she needed to stop thinking about a certain blonde, and focus on the mission, "Alright team, this seems pretty simple. We are going to go in, help the rebels defeat Genghis Khan, and send him back to his time. Then, maybe we can get some sun and drink a Mai Tai or two. Nate and Wallie, you stay on the ship. Please don't do anything stupid. Everyone one else, let's go say aloha to Genghis."

Entering quarters to grab a few weapons for the impending battle, Sara decided she should call Ava. The phone didn't even ring twice before a picture of the director covered Sara's wall. "How are you doing Captain Lance? I have a bone to pick with you! I had to wear my shirt buttoned all the way up to hide a hickey that a certain time traveling superhero left on my neck! We are not wild teenagers."

Sara couldn't suppress her laugher as Ava showed her the purple bruise that covered a large portion of her neck, "First, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not a superhero, I am a Legend. Besides, last night you didn't sound to upset when I was giving you that hickey. If I am correct I think the words were, "God..Sara...Don't Stop...Captain"

Ava became flustered and even a bit turned on by Sara's impression of her during sex, but she was not going to let the captain win that easy, "You are a Legend, but you still can be my superhero. Also, if I remember correctly, a few second after I said that you were tied up in my bed whimpering, "Ava...Please...Please..Fuck Me"

How could she have been this lucky to find Ava? Sara had never been this comfortable with someone in all her life, ever. Conversation, flirtation, sex, all seemed so natural with her; almost as if they had known each other for years instead of weeks. 

"Alright how about we call last night a win for both of us? Besides, I was calling to see if you wanted to join me and the crew for a day? We could use your help fixing this new anachronism."

Ava turned away from the screen to yell something to Gary about covering some mission she had planned for the day. Then Sara heard the familiar sound as Ava stepped through the time portal and into the Captain's bedroom. Ava looked perfect as ever. Her hair in a low ponytail, loose curls framing her face perfectly. She had opted not to bring the blazer, and only had on her white button up shirt. Her sleeves were rolled loosely up to her elbows, but still tightly tucked into her blue formfitting slacks. Sara stared for a few seconds taking in Ava's effortless beauty before stepping in to close the same between them. The kiss was tender and soft, not lasting more than a few seconds. 

"So Miss Lance, what are we up against?"

Sara pecked Ava's check quickly and turned around toward the hallway. "That is for you to figure out, Director Sharpe. Think of it as a surprise. Also, it's Captain Lance for the day." Sara made sure to turn back and wink when she said the last part as she walked into the jump ship.  
\----- 

Sara briefed the team on their strategy to help the rebel army. They would split up into small groups (of course she made Ava and herself a team), and sneak attack from all sides of the  
airport/base to surround Genghis. Ava and Sara were to enter through the main entrance and draw as many soldiers out as possible, being that they were the best fighters on the team. 

Just the duo stepped slowly through the seemly empty airport security area, a large swarm of soldiers came flooding down the escvlors leading to the gates. Sara yelled to Ava to fall back into the lobby to get as many of the solider out in the open. The two opted to go back to back as the army surrounded them. Sara started to count down. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Then, they attacked. Sara slicing her way through the enemies with easy. Ava dodging blows and returning punches. They worked together as if they were one unit. Sara threw a dagger at a solider about to attack Ava from behind. Likewise, Ava striking down a rider that was charging at Sara. The two were more concerned for the other, not caring what happened to them as long as the other was safe. 

Before they knew it, they looked up from the fighting to find a sea of bodies around them. Both were covered in scraps and cuts. Sara even had a rip across her stomach that exposed a large portion of her toned abs. 

As they claimed the stairs to find more soldiers, Ava took Sara's hand for a brief second. She paused at the top of the first flight of stairs, and pulled Sara lightly into her body. She wrapped her arms around her. Not saying any words, the two stayed there for a minute, just taking in the fact that they were both okay. Ava lightly kissed Sara's hair, and broke the silence, "You know, with that big rip in your suit you kind of look like Padme. Maybe for our next date we could just do a movie night."

Sara turned back toward the gates, taking Ava's hand as she began to rapidly claim. "I could go for a relaxing movie night, as long as by the end of the movie we are both naked."  
\-----

The Legends regrouped at the food court before they had a final battle. As the team stored the entrance to Genghis's chambers, aka the air traffic control tower, Sara leaped forward. She placed her sword at the base of the emperor's neck and accepted his surrender.

 

"That's Genghis Khan! I get it now!" Ava blurted out, causing the other Legends to look at her with confused looks. 

 

Sara looked back nodding in excitement as she placed Time Bureau issued handcuffs on the leader, "It was definitely as fun as I imagined it would be!"

 

By the time all the anachronisms were time wiped and returned, the afternoon breeze was setting in. Sara declared that everyone put on their bathing suits and meet up at the beach for a party. ------

Sara sat in her beach chair sipping a tropical drink when she heard the time currier open next to her. Ava sauntered up to her in a stringy red bikini that left Sara speechless. Before Sara had time to comment on the outfit, Ava was running and diving into the water. Sara watched from the shore as Ava swam in the clear ocean blue water, the sun beating down on her golden hair, and water beads glistening on her neck and shoulders. 

Sara's lustful trance was broken by Mick Rory sitting down in the chair next to her, and handing her an ice cold beer. "Here you go Cap. You know that Time Whateveritscalled lady is pretty hot. I think I am going to try and hit that. Here have my beer too."

Before Sara's mind could process what Mick had just said, her heart took control of her body. With an open palm, Sara slapped Mick across the head. "No, Mick you aren't. If you even look at my lady like that again I will strangle you with my bare hands."

Sara stood up from her chair, handed Mick her beer, and stared at him coldly for a brief second before running into the water.

Mick laughed before drinking both beers in a quick gulp. "I didn't know she was you 'lady', but Mazel Tov!

He looked out into the ocean and watched as the two women began an epic splash battle. He thought to himself that he had never seen Sara smile like that before, never seemed that happy before. Even though he was a man of few words or emotions, he loved Sara like a sister. He was happy she had finally found someone that made her look like that. Now he just had to make sure this Ava was good to his Captain.


End file.
